narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-18559825-20160730011345/@comment-181.201.0.159-20160805115617
Mamoswine130 escribió: No me hagas reir eso de la palma del vacio es un chiste xDDD sabes la distancia de las sombras? Una palma del vacio con suerte y hace un tercio. Pondré eso a duda consideran la distancia que hizo recorrer el Hakke Kūshō a Kisame antes de que este frenase el efecto del ataque con Samehada y la distancia en la que se encontraba Neji cuando efectuó su ataque. Y ambas son de alcanze medio. Si Shikamaru la atrapa no puede lanzar la palma del vacio. Es decir Hake mate. Claro, si la atrapa. El estilo de Hinata no es luchar a distancia media. Ella debe hacercarse si o si, y en ese momento Shikamaru la atrapa con cierta dificultad. Depende de la circunstancia que quieras dar, porque dependiendo de los factores que señalas, yo puedo decir que cualquier sombra que intente acercar Shikamaru sombre Hinata o será destruida por el Jyūken o absorbida por el Juho Sōshiken. Hinata no es una estratega en Batalla o te recuerdo que su nivel de intelecto es tan patetico como que en The last se le olvidaba hasta que tenia el byakugan o para que servia? ¿En qué momento pasó esto? XD Lo más cercano que recuerdo en The Last a esto fue a Naruto mencionado que Hinata podía verlo todo con su Byakugan pero no podía ver una telaraña frente a ella, así que no entiendo esta comparativa a menos de que Hinata tenga que activar el Byakugan cada vez que baja una escalera. Hinata quizas pueda ver el chacra de shikamaru, mas no anticiparse al nivel que quieres darle. O es que acaso alguna vez aquello a salvado a Hinata? Lo más cercano que a tenido Hinata en un versus contra alguien que moldee Chakra en partes de su cuerpo para atacar a sido Neji en la parte I, así que no. Por que no se alejo de Pain cuando vio que acumulaba chacra? :V por ejemplo xD Porque la técnica de Pain es un ataque instantáneo que no puede ser evadido con esa facilidad ya entrando en dicho rango, en una técnica que puede repelerlo todo en la creación, además de que lo que hace es manipular la gravedad. Databook: Shira Tensei Shinra-tensei (All-Nature Repulsion). Ninjutsu, Keke-genkai, offensive, defensive, close range. Users:Nagato Invisible hand of God, that repels anything in creation! Pain Tendou uses this jutsu, utilizing the generated from the users hands repulsive (gravity) force to repel targets away. The number of targets that can be repelled and their size are irrelevant . In addition by stopping the utilization of other Pain paths the amount of chakra put in the jutsu, its strength and area of effect can be greatly increased. With one strike of its power entire Konoha no sato (Konoha village) was turned to smoldering ash. But after this jutsu has been triggered there is a small five second window it can't be used again. The originating repulsion force generated by the power of all creation”shinra obiki” (something that binds all together,so likely gravitation) forces its targets to collide together with a great force and put out additional damage, combined together with the initial force (shock wave) it puts up even more damage. Only those who can manipulate all chakra transformation properties (seishitsu) legendary “Rinnegan” wielders are allowed to posses this jutsu that has all rights to be called “crystal-perfect”. Picture: Its repulsion force is so strong that even ninjutsu and taijutsu are equally ineffective against this Jutsu, in additional it can be used to prevent (cant see kanji here,so I don't know that it also can prevent). Cabe aclarar que en él manga 422 esta técnica surgió efecto sobre Kakashi aún estando a una distancia considerable. El byakugan no cambia en nada, por que Shikadai realizo un solo sello manual, y la sombra abarco todo ese lugar dejandolo sin escapatoria. Y si Boruto hubiese usado el Hakke Kūshō en lugar de el Jyūken... ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido? :v Facil. Puede atraparla con el jutsu antes mencionado Primero necesitaría que Hinata se acercase, y además, hablas como si Hinata no tuviese una técnica de Absorción de Chakra que le causaría inmensos problemas a Shikamaru suponiendo que llega a efectuarse considerando el Chakra que consume su sombra. o con las cuchillas de chacra de asuma dejandola inmovil y a la vez sorprendida. El intelecto de Hinata es patetico, por ende nunca podria tan solo esperarse a que las cuchillas de shikamaru tuviesen ese efecto aun cuando con su Byakugan pueda ver que vienen infundidas en chacra. Si se le acerca una de las Cuchillas reaccionara utilizando el Hakke Kūshō para alejarlo al igual que lo hizo con una de las estacas del Jūbi que se dirigían hacia Naruto en él manga 614. Por cierto, cada persona tiene un color de Chakra único que se preservada siempre aunque este en otros cuerpos (como el MS de Shisui), las cuchillas estarán fundidas por el Chakra de Shikamaru, lo cual delata completamente su ataque considerando que la sombra es lo único que Shikamaru puede utilizar desde el punto de vista de Hinata. No se si reirme o llorar con toda la manga de pelotudecez que has dicho. En fin si quieres crear un tema para saber si Hinata tu pj favorito le gana a un ninja de elite muy superior a ella solo para sentirte feliz, pues dejame decirte que no. Comenzando por el punto que Hinata aun de adulta es una chunin quizas con rango jounin, pero un rango jounin promedio,como la manga de hyugas inutiles de su clan. A excepcion de Neji. Todo lo mencionado te lo aceptaria de Neji, pero no de Hinata quien tiene un intelecto muy mediocre y penoso. Ni siquiera Kakuzu quien se especializa en ataques a media y larga Distancia fue capaz de repeler los kunais con un ataqu elemental, y lo va a hacer Hinata quien no debe tener idea de como funcionan esas cuchillas. Tan solo pienso aquello. Has visto un Hyuga repeliendo unas kunais o mas bien dicho malgastando chacra en repeler unas simples kunais? Ellos tienen la vista, y las evasivas y ya con eso evaden, mas no lo repelen con la palma del vacio :V